Loosing A Crush
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Takes place during the Russian Tournament! Tyson is loosing Kai cause of his Black Dranzer and is taking everyone's bit-beat! Will Tyson be able to tell his true feelings to Kai before it's too late and save everyone's bit-beast? TysonKai (complete)
1. Default Chapter

Beyblade: Loosing A Crush

notes: this takes place in Russia where Kai betrayed the Bladebreakers and went to the Demolition Boys cause of his Black Dranzer! Though it's gonna be a little diff., you'll see why! Don't owe Beyblade! Here's the first chapter...

"Tyson, it's gonna be all right. We'll get Kai back," Ray said to Tyson as they were in the locker room. "But how can we defeat Kai? He defeated the All-Starz right away! Plus, we don't even know if his defeating the White Tigers there now!" Kenny cried angrily. "Shut up Kenny," Tyson said as everyone gasped and looked at Tyson who was looking at Kai's old Dranzer, "how can he do that to his bit-beast? Dranzer was his since the beginning!" He cried angrily.

"Tyson, it's gonna be all right," Max said to him softly. "It's not all right! Even though his grouchy, a loner, stubborn...his still our teammate and friend!" Tyson said angrily to him. "I thought you hated Kai," Ray said as Tyson looked at him surprised, "I do hate him! But not like when he first met me, Kenny and Andrew when we first battled the Blade Sharks!" Tyson said angrily. "Tyson, why won't you just calm down? We'll defeat him when it's our turn," Ray said as Max nodded.

Just than the door opened as it slammed onto the wall making the four boys jumped, Tyson looked to see who it was and found the White Tigers standing there. "Something wrong Lee?" Ray asked surprised, "he defeated us!" Lee cried as Mariah came inside and sat down on the bench. "It was so quick! It wasn't like any battle like the one I had with Ray before," she said as she looked at her beyblade sadly.

"Are you guys sure that you'll win?" Kevin asked Ray, "of course we are Kevin," he said smiling. "What Kai doesn't have is probably friends and spirit right now, his talking all about power," Max said as Ray nodded, "we won't face him as a team," Tyson began as everyone looked at him. "What are you talking about?" Gary asked shocked, "if you play one-on-one with him, you'll loose excatly like us!" Mariah replied.

"But I have something different on my mind! I will defeat him on my own and I will go last, is that clear to all of you?" Tyson asked as he looked at his teammate's. "Why won't we ask Kenny? I'm sure he has something for us to defeat Kai with," Max said looking at Kenny, "I don't have anything yet. But I'm sure I'll get something up and running for you guys," Kenny replied as the others nodded. Back with Kai, "pretty impressive Kai," Tala said to him.

"Hnn, my Black Dranzer needs more power," Kai said as he looked at it. Just than the door opened from the Demolition Boys room as Boris came in, "the next round is against the Bladebreakers," he began as Kai nodded. "I'm taking them on," he said angrily, "no. You need your rest, let the others take on the Bladebreakers," Boris said looking at Tala and the others. "What?! He won't blade but we are?!" Tala asked shocked, "you don't need him anyway," Boris said to him as Tala stared back.

"But sir..." Tala began, "do as I say!" Boris ordered angrily as Tala nodded. "I don't need rest!" Kai spoked up as Boris and the others looked at him, "why not?" He asked angrily. "Cause my Black Dranzer is hungry for more, let me take them on," Kai said as Boris looked at him and nodded. Kai left the locker room, Tyson, you and I are gonna have a one-on-one match so I could get your Dragoon once and for all! Kai thought as he laughed evilly.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: didja like it so far?

Kai: it's excatly like the episode!

me: it isn't! You'll see soon enough when Tyson and Kai battles!

Ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

Tala: review and update!


	2. Taking A Break

Chapter 1- Taking A Break

notes: don't owe Beyblade! Here's the next chapter and a couple of few thank you's before I get started!

**FireieGurl:** _I know, Kai was so evil in those episodes but thanx again with your review! It cheered me up!_

**Black Angel of Destruction:** _I'm updating! Don't worry about it hun!_

**renanimeangel:** _thanx hun for reviewing every story of mine! thanx!_

"Hey Tyson! Guess what?!" Kenny asked him as they were by the soda machines in the hallway of the stadium, "what is it?" Tyson asked surprised. "Mr. Dickension changed the date of your battle against Kai!" Max replied, "what?! How come?!" Tyson asked shocked. "He didn't want Kai to battle against us cause it's too much battling for him and he might be all tired out," Ray explained, "which it isn't true!" A voice said suddenly.

The Bladebreakers turned around and saw Kai standing there looking at them, "what's wrong with you Kai?!" Ray asked angrily at the former captain. "Nothing's wrong with me! Just having Black Dranzer by my side is powerful than of yours! I can even defeat my old Dranzer if I wanted too," Kai said smirking, "well, you just have to wait anyway," Kenny said. "What?!" Kai asked looking at him, "Mr. Dickension changed the date," Max replied.

"Baka! Why would he do that?" Kai asked angrily, "cause I want you to be ready for the match," a voice said suddenly. Everyone turned around and saw Mr. Dickension standing behind Kai, "I'm the chairman of this sport and I could do whatever I want to. Plus, don't call me a baka again if you want yourself disqualified from the tournament," he said as Kai growled and left the group. "Thanks for your help Mr. D.," Tyson said smiling, "all of you should get some practicing now. That's why I cancelled it today," Mr. D said leaving the group.

"So guys, where should we practice?" Tyson asked as the group went out off the stadium, "we should practice with The Majestics. I'm sure they wouldn't mind," Kenny suggested. "But where are they?" Tyson asked looking around, "look! There's Robert!" Max cried pointing to the spot. "Robert!" Tyson called out to him as Robert looked behind and saw the Bladebreakers, "hey you guys! I never expected to see all of you here so early," Robert said smiling.

"Kai defeated the White Tigers along with the All-Starz," Ray began as they were inside The Majestics hotel room. "What are you guys gonna do than?" Johnny asked, "eventually, we were wondering if we could practice with you guys for tomorrow's match. That's why Mr. Dickension changed the date so we could practice," Tyson explained. "So, what do you think, you guys?" Oliver asked looking at Robert, "I don't mind at all," Robert said smiling.

"There's a beyblade stadium inside this hotel. We can practice there since we are the special guests here," Enrique explained. "That's cool," Ray said surprised, "so, how are we gonna do this?" Robert asked as the two teams were inside the stadium. Back with Kai, "why were you talking with the Bladebreakers for?!" Boris asked angrily as he pushed Kai against the wall inside the locker room.

"It was my mistake! It would never happen again!" Kai cried quickly, "though after what you've told me that foolish old man cancelling today's match is probably for the best for the Bladebreakers. They might be practicing right now," Boris said angrily, "they always practice," Kai muttered. "I heard that! If you only stayed awhile longer with that pathetic team, you'll know where they are practicing so we could check it up!" Boris said angrily.

"I said I was sorry," Kai said angrily, "apology isn't good for this team. Get the others in here," Boris said as Kai nodded and went to get Tala and the others. Back with Tyson, "wow Tyson! You really did improved since the last time we saw you!" Johnny cried as he ended his battle against Robert. Tyson laughed nervously, "it was no biggie. I guess practicing with Kai payed everything off, huh?" He asked looking at his teammates.

"You guys are extremely ready to go and face against Kai," Enrique said smiling. "We'll be watching in the audience," Robert replied, "thanks you guys. We'll win this match for everyone who lost there bit-beast," Tyson vowed. Back to Kai, "Ian and Bryan, I want the both of you lunch your blades to Kai. Tala and Spencer, after ten seconds you'll do the same," Boris said. "You call this training?" Kai asked with a snort, "do you know another way?" Boris asked angrily at him.

"No sir!" Kai said angrily, "go and practice now. You'll need it for tomorrow," Boris said as the group nodded and left the locker room leaving Boris all alone to this own thoughts.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: that was wicked!

Max: I didn't get to say anything that much!

me: sorry maxie...

ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon!

Kai: review and update!


	3. Practice Makes Perfect

Chapter 3- Practice Makes Perfect!

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Well Kai, I guess your gonna be up against us for now," Tala said smirking as the group was practicing outside in the forest nearby the stadium. "Very well! I'll just smash all of your beyblades just like I did the others," Kai said angrily, "you wish! Our beyblades isn't like those!" Bryan said angrily. "Than let's do it!" Kai cried as he was ready with his luncher, "let it rip!" The five boys cried as they lunched there blades onto the dish.

"Go Black Dranzer! Use your full power!" Kai cried angrily as it attacked all four of it's beyblades directly, "what?! How can that be?!" Ian cried surprised as there blades were out off the dish. "I told you that I don't need your guys help," Kai said angrily as he took all of there bit-beast, "what do you think your doing?! We can't blade against the Bladebreakers without them!" Tala cried angrily as he watched his Wolborg got taken away from him.

"You don't need to Tala! I can do this by myself," Kai replied as he walked back to the stadium. "Master Boris will be furious at you Kai! You don't want that, do you?" Spencer asked, Kai ignored him as he went back. Back with Tyson and the others, "wow Tyson! Your blade has gotten better," Kenny said as he watched the battle against Tyson and Ray by the sidelines. "You think so? Cause I thought it was the balance of my beyblade that was always off guard," Tyson explained as the two boys retreated there blades back to there hand and went to the chief.

"I'll just make a few adjustments to your blade Tyson, it will be good as new as soon as I'm done," Kenny said as he took his blade. "I hope so, cause I do need that for tomorrow," Tyson replied, "Tyson, since when was the chief delayed when he works with our blades?" Ray asked as Tyson shrugged. Back with Kai, "you did what?!" Boris asked angrily as Kai and the others were in the locker room back at the stadium.

"Kai took our bit-beast when we were practicing so we can't compete against the Bladebreakers," Tala explained as Boris glared at Kai and slammed him against the lockers. "How could you do that?!" Boris asked angrily, "why shouldn't I? They were weak against me," Kai replied. "Weak?! We needed them to wore out the Bladebreakers so you can go up against Tyson to take his Dragoon," Boris said angrily.

Kai snorted, "why didn't you find better bladers than? Tala and his group are so weak," he said as Boris growled. "Kai, I want you to go and practice till tomorrow while I speak with the others. Is that clear?" He asked as Kai nodded angrily and left the group to go outside, I can take on Tyson and the others by myself! I don't need there help at all! Kai thought as he sat down at a nearby bench and looked at his black Dranzer.

But how can I face the one I love though? Kai thought as he suddenly shook his head quickly, what am I saying?! I don't love Tyson at all! Tyson and the Bladebreakers are going down and I will rule the world! Kai thought laughing evilly. Back with the Bladebreakers, "something wrong Tyson?" Max asked worriedly as they were inside the lobby of the hotel so Kenny can work quickly, quietly back at the room.

"I'm just worried about Kai," Tyson said suddenly, "since when were you worried about him?" Ray asked surprised. "Yea, ever since you two first met, you two always bicker everyday," Max said smirking, "that's just an excuse," Tyson said angrily. "What do you mean?" Max asked surprised, "we are just hiding our true feelings about each other," Tyson explained. "That you two should be friends already? About time," Ray murmured to himself.

Tyson shook his head, "we want to be more than friends but we can't tell each other so we went and bicker to each other," he explained. "In love?! But isn't that wrong?" Max asked shocked as Tyson shook his head, "why won't you tell him before the match tomorrow or after? I'm sure he'll understand," Ray suggested. Tyson sighed and nodded, I hope your right Ray. Cause I really want to tell him now, he thought as he looked at the people walking by them.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: so, are the chapters long enough?

Ray: hopefully it is!

Me: shut up!

Kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

max: review and update!


	4. The Battle I

Chapter 4- The Battle (I)

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

The next day, "welcome to the final round of the World Championship Tournament! I'm your host, DJ Jazzman!" DJ cried as everyone cheered excitedly. "Wow, look at everyone! They are so excited to see who's gonna win this huge tournament," Ray said looking around as they were standing and waiting to go inside the stadium, "so, what are we gonna beybattle in today's dish, Brad?" AJ asked.

"DJ, why won't you show us?" Brad asked, "today's dish is gonna be: The Shock Wave!" DJ cried as he ripped up his blade to show the audience how there beyblades are out off the dish. "If one of the beyblades gets hit by the powerful shock, there will be out!" DJ explained as everyone cheered, (A/N: remember the battle between the PPB All-Starz and the Blitzkreg Boys? It's like that dish they were using).

"All right! Let's meet those teams now! Will the Bladebreakers come on out?!" DJ cried as the Bladebreakers came onto the field and waved to the audience, "let's welcome the Demolition Boys!" DJ cried as everyone gasped and saw that the whole entire team was coming in and Kai wasn't alone this time. "What's going on?!" Tyson asked surprised, "the first one to battle will be Tala and Ian vs....?" DJ asked looking at the Bladebreakers.

"Hold on! Two against two? But what about Kai?!" Tyson asked shocked, "it's none of your business Tyson!" Kai said to him as Tyson looked at him. "What are you talking about?" Tyson asked, "our plan is to defeat all of you. Dragoon is the one that we really want," Kai explained as Tyson looked at Ray and Max who was at the dish. "But why?" Tyson asked worriedly, "I just can't tell you Tyson," Kai said as he went back to sit down on the bench to watch the battle.

**Flashback** _"Let me get this straight Sir, you want those pathetic thugs over there to go and battle against Ray and Max? But why?" Kai asked as Tala and Ian stared at Kai angrily, "if Tala and Ian looses the match you have to face at least one of them anyway," Boris explained. "But sir? What happens if Kai looses against Tyson? Wouldn't all the bit-beast be back to the original blades?" Bryan asked._

_"Did I told you to speak Bryan?!" Boris asked angrily as Bryan shook his head quickly, "so, if you win against Tyson, you and Spencer will be able to face Max and Ray," Boris explained. "So that_ _way I could get there bit-beast while the other one is down," Kai said as he smiled evilly, "precisley," Boris said smirking. _**End Flashback** "When are you gonna tell Kai?" Kenny asked looking at Tyson, "when I battle against him," Tyson replied.

"You know Kai, I don't really think that you want to do this," Ray called out to him as Kai ignored him. "Let it rip!" DJ cried as the four boys lunched there blades, "go Driger!" Ray cried as he attacked Tala's Wolborg, "go Draciel! Attack!" Max cried angrily as he attacked directly at Ian's bit-beast Wyborg."Evade it!" Tala and Ian cried as they evaded the attacks both of Max and Ray's.

"Wow! Those guys are really strong!" Kenny cried watching the battle, "you can say that again chief," Dizzy replied. "If Tala and Ian are strong, will they take the bit-beast?" Tyson asked worriedly, "oh, we will Tyson! Cause we are gonna win anyway!" Tala cried as the four boys were battling head-to-head against each other.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: so far, so good...

Kai: who is Ian anyway?

me: i dunno, but I heard that Ian was in the show with the Demolition boys

Max: so he was in the 1st series than, right?

me: i guess so!

Ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

Tala: review and update!


	5. The Winners II

Chapter 5- The Winners.... (II)

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Go Wolborg! Use your Novae Rog!" Tala cried as he attacked Max, "Dracil! Gravity Control!" Max cried as it attacked like a wave. (A/N: I'm gonna use season 3 attacks in my story). "Go Driger! Attack with Gatlin Claw!" Ray cried as he attacked Ian, "go Wyborg! Attack him!" Ian cried angrily as he attacked directly at Ray. (A/N: not so sure about Ian's attacks! I'm just gonna go and make it up)!

"Come on Dracil! Use your full energy to power up Gravity Control!" Max ordered as he attacked Tala, "what?! It can't be!" Tala cried shocked as his beyblade was out off the dish. "Ah, chief? I thought they supposed to be strong," Tyson said surprised, "they are! Unless Kai and Boris has a plan that we don't know about!" Kenny cried worriedly. Back with Kai, "sir, Tala has been defeated and Ian is still in the game," Kai said as he was in the locker room talking to Boris.

"Those two are so useless! It's up to you and Spencer to defeat Max and Ray. But the next round should be simple for you, since your going up against your old friend Tyson," Boris said as Kai nodded. "Don't fail me now Kai unless you want serious injuries," Boris said angrily as Kai looked at him and left the locker room, I won't fail you sir, mark my word! Kai thought as he went back to the stadium.

Back in the stadium, "all right Driger! Attack with Gatlin Claw!" Ray cried as Ian gasped and his beyblade was out off the dish. "How can this happen?!" Ian asked shocked as he ran to get his beyblade, "the winners are Max and Ray!" DJ cried as everyone cheered. "You two rock!" Tyson cried excitedly, "that was so easy! I wonder what's up with them," Kenny said smiling as everyone looked and saw Kai standing at the dish already.

"Tyson, go and tell him!" Ray hissed, Tyson nodded as he went towards the dish. "We have our final battle today! Tyson is going up against his old teammate, Kai!" DJ cried as everyone cheered, "hey Kai, why won't I tell you something first?" Tyson began. "You want me to stop doing this, huh?" Kai asked, "what?! That's not what I was gonna say!" Tyson cried surprised at him.

"We don't have time for small talks! I'm here to beybattle and I'm ready to get your Dragoon!" Kai cried angrily as he was staring at Tyson, Tyson sighed. "Fine, if you don't want to listen, I'll just tell you after the match when I win," he said as Kai smirked, "your not gonna win! Cause I am!" He cried laughing evilly as Tyson stared at him worriedly.

tbc...

me: short chappie eh?

Kai: what does my name means again?

me: oh! Didja know that Kai's name is for a female and male gender? It's Hawaiian, Navajo Indian which means: sea, willow tree

Tyson: really?! What about me?!

Me: old french, it's means: A firebrand

Tyson: wow! That's cool!

Max: what about mine?

me: i'm not telling everyone's names! Just go to go to and just type in baby names network and you'll find it!

Max: fine, fine!

Ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Bryan: REVIEW AND UPDATE!


	6. Feelings For You I

Chapter 6- Feelings For You (I)

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Kai, I really need to tell you something," Tyson said as the two boys were staring at each other before the dish. "Save it Tyson! I don't want to hear more about one of you guys stopping me! I'm doing the right thing here! I wasn't your friend at all Tyson! Let's get this started already!" Kai cried as he held his luncher towards the dish, Tyson sighed as he looked back at his teammates. "Come on Tyson! Everyone is depending on you!" Max called out, "tell it to Kai who's obsessed with power!" Ray called out.

They are right! I need to let Kai know that power isn't everything! I need to beat him and failure isn't an option! Tyson thought angrily as he got his luncher out, "that's it Tyson! Go for it and you'll loose right to the end!" Kai cried smirking. "Are you two boys ready?! 3...2...1! Let it rip!" DJ cried as Tyson and Kai lunched there blades directly at the dish, "go Dragoon! Use your Galaxy Turbo Twister!" Tyson cried as Dragoon began turning as a twister.

"It looks like Tyson wants this match to be finish right away!" AJ cried, "but can he do it? Kai is a tough opponent for him even though they used to be two best friends!" Brad cried. "Go Black Dranzer! Attack him directly!" Kai cried angrily as Black Dranzer began to attack Dragoon directly inside the turbo twister, "how can he do that?!" Max asked shocked. "Black Dranzer is really strong Max, it can do anything," Kenny said as he watched the match. (A/N: I dunno black dranzer's attacks! Tell me please)!

"Dragoon! Get away from it and attack from above!" Tyson cried angrily, "attack from the above?!" Kai wondered as he watched Tyson. "Oh baby! It looks like Tyson is gonna do Max's thing what he did with Kai when they first battled!" AJ cried, "hopefully it works this time around," Brad announced. "No!" Kai cried shocked as he saw Dragoon landed on top of Black Dranzer and began spinning on top of it directly.

"All right! Go Tyson!" Max cheered, "I can't believe it!" Kenny cried surprised. "Believe it chief, Tyson is one tough cookie," Dizzy replied, "why won't you listen to me Kai? I don't want to do this to you!" Tyson cried to him. "Just finish what your doing! I don't want to hear more about that nonesense!" Kai cried angrily, "Dragoon! Use your Galaxy Storm attack!" Tyson ordered as Dragoon began turning around Dranzer to form a storm.

"Black Dranzer, get away from it!" Kai cried angrily as Black Dranzer removed itself from Tyson's attack, "it can't be!" Tyson cried surprised. "Black Dranzer can removed itself from any attack Tyson! That's it's special ability! It's not like that useless Dranzer that I threw out! You'll never win Tyson! Cause victory is mine!" Kai cried laughing evilly, Your wrong Kai! I will win to get you back no matter what! Tyson thought angrily.

tbc...

me: short chappie huh?

Kai: not that short!

Tyson: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

max: REVIEW AND UPDATE PLEASE!


	7. Final Battle II

Chapter 7 Final Battle (II)

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Go Dragoon! Use your Galaxy Storm, full power attack!" Tyson cried angrily as Dragoon began to attack Black Dranzer. "Go Black Dranzer! Use your Black Flame Ignite!" Kai cried angrily as it attacked Dragoon directly, "go and attack with it!" Tyson ordered. (A/N: thanks to Darka-chan for the attack of Black Dranzer! Arigato)! "Dragoon! Do it now! Galaxy Twister Storm attack!" Tyson cried as Kai gasped looking at the attack.

(A/N: I just made it up so it's not really Tyson's attack in the show). "What's that attack chief?!" Max asked shocked, "that's Tyson's powerful attack! It could end this battle right away," Kenny explained. "Than why didn't he used it in the first place?" Ray asked surprised, "it's risky Ray. If you messed it up, it won't be able to attack the opponent and you'll loose energy right away," Kenny explained as Ray nodded in understanding.

"Black Dranzer! Get out off the way!" Kai cried worriedly, "you can't run Kai! How can you abandoned your own bit-beast?!" Tyson asked as he took out Dranzer from his pocket and showed it to Kai. "That bit-beast is pathetic! It isn't even powerful!" Kai cried, "yes it is! If you were able to defeat that much opponents when you were in the Blade Sharks, than this beyblade is much powerful than Black Dranzer!" Tyson cried as he threw it to Kai.

Kai caught it as he looked at the blue beyblade in his hands, just than Boris came out from the locker room as he was watching the whole entire thing on television. "Don't listen to him Kai! You will become weak again! You don't want that do you?!" Boris asked angrily, "I am not weak!" Kai cried. "Of course your not! You don't want to become like those loosers over there! You want to be the best!" Boris cried as he stared at Tala and the others, Tala glared angrily at Boris who wasn't paying attention to any of them except for Kai who was thinking.

Kai looked up as he heard a sniffed from Tyson, "are you crying Tyson?" He asked surprised. "I am not crying! Don't you know that your hurting yourself by doing this?" Tyson asked as tears were becoming to come down from his eyes, Kai stared at the dish as Dragoon was getting ready to attack. "Doesn't matter! Attack Black Dranzer!" Kai cried angrily, "Dragoon! Do it now!" Tyson cried as it attacked Black Dranzer directly.

The two beyblades were head-to-head until Black Dranzer stopped spinning on the dish, while Tyson's Dragoon was spinning still. "No way!" Kai cried shocked, "the winners are the Bladebreakers!" DJ cried as everyone cheered. "There you have it! Tyson and the Bladebreakers has won the World Championship Tournament!" Brad cried, "see you all next year!" AJ cried as the two went off the air.

Boris growled as he left the area, "how can I loose?" Kai asked surprised as he got his beyblade. "Hey, look!" Tala cried as he pointed up and everyone saw the glowing of everyone's bit-beast that was stuck in Kai's beyblade, "let it rip!" A voice cried as everyone looked and saw the White Tigers getting there bit-beast back. "Galux, your back!" Mariah cried happily, "everyone's bit-beast is back on the team!" Lee cried as he was looking at his bit-beast Galeon.

"Ours is also back," Michael's voice said as the White Tigers looked and saw the All-Starz coming there way. "Trygator is back Mariah, thanks to the Bladebreakers," Emily said smiling at her, Mariah nodded as everyone looked at the Bladebreakers. "Thank you Tyson, for defeating Kai and getting everyone's bit-beast back," Judy said to him, "nah, it was teamwork that made that possible," Tyson said giving the Bladebreakers the thumbs-up sign as everyone did the same thing.

"How can I loose?!" Kai asked as he was still looking at his beyblade, "there's a reason why you lost Kai," Tyson began as Kai looked up at him. "Which is....?" Kai asked angrily as he held onto his Dranzer while he left Black Dranzer on the dish, "that you and I are in love with each other," Tyson said as everyone gasped and looked at Tyson surprised. "His telling Kai now while everyone's here?!" Ray asked shocked, "but at least it's out on the open and not a secret," Max said smiling nervously.

Everyone waited as what Kai had to say to this, though Tyson was afraid that he might reject him and loose his friendship forever.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: didja know if you put Rei instead of Ray, it's a girls name that's in japanese?

Max: so whoever is putting Ray's name as Rei, they are calling him as a girl

Ray: why won't you two shut it up for once?!

Kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tala: review and update!


	8. Being There For You

Chapter 8- Being There For You

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

Kai stared at Tyson which seems for hours, "isn't he gonna say something?" Ray asked surprised as Kenny shrugged. Tyson felt like he was gonna rip himself apart by waiting for Kai's answer, "your worried aren't you?" Kai asked smirking as Tyson stared at him. "What are you talking about?" Tyson asked surprised, "why won't you just let it go Tyson? Kai is one of us now!" Tala called out to them as Kai glared at the Demolition Boys.

"All of you shut up! I don't need any of your support!" Kai cried angrily to them as Tala and the others looked at him surprised, "what is that punk talking about?" Bryan asked surprised. "You want to hear the truth than Tyson?" Kai asked him smirking, "of course! Ever since we first met a few months ago!" Tyson cried worriedly. (A/N: i dunno how many months has it been for them, that's why I'm just guessing).

Kai smiled as he went towards him, "wait a sec! Did Kai just smiled?!" Michael asked shocked as everyone was so surprised. "You actually thought that I would hate you for saying that?" Kai asked as Tyson nodded, "is he saying that his in love with him?!" Emily asked surprised. "What are you waiting for? Hit me, hate me, anything!" Tyson cried angrily, "you weren't listening were you? I love you Tyson," Kai said smiling as he stared at Tyson's face.

Tyson sniffed as he ran to Kai to hugged him, Kai smiled softly at him as he ran his hand through his hair. "It's all right Tyson, your safe with me," Kai said to his ear as he kissed his cheek, "I think we should leave them alone," Max suggested. Everyone nodded as they left the two alone in the empty stadium, "come on. Everyone would be suspicous if we don't follow them," Kai said as Tyson nodded.

"You'll be with me forever, right?" Tyson asked looking up at him, "of course! Why wouldn't I?" Kai asked looking at him as Tyson smiled at him and the two left the stadium hand in hand.

END!!!!

Me: yea, kinda short, huh?

Tyson: we'll be onto the next story soon

Kai: review and update!


End file.
